


Step

by tajador



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Human/Monster Romance, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajador/pseuds/tajador
Summary: Dancing doesn't come easily for mermaids. Thankfully rich young heirs raised in ballrooms are here to help.
Relationships: Jade Leech/Kalim Al-Asim
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Step

**Author's Note:**

> "Dancing on land [for us mermaids] is super difficult at first!" — Floyd, Class chat, EP2
> 
> "Kalim has been learning classical dance since his childhood..." — Jamil, Fairy Gala, CH9
> 
> the fact that they have singing & dancing classes at school is my favorite thing ever! that wonderful disney life!

"I must apologize, Kalim-san." Jade holds Kalim's hands firmly, warmth reaching through the leather of his gloves.

"Eh~ What're you saying?" Kalim crosses steps to the right, to the left, perfect form from his fingertips down to his toes. "This is way more fun than prepping for tomorrow's incantation test!"

Jade laughs discreetly as one of his hands is freed, now placed behind his back as Kalim gracefully extends his arms, stepping away. "I promise to assist you in reviewing afterwards."

Night Raven College's curriculum was incomparable in its depth and diversity of subjects, education meant to not only allow magic users to tap into the full extent of their potential, but also to meld them into laudable individuals who could garner the respect of any city, ocean or court across the worlds.

This involved countless topics of a physical nature, much to Jade and his two left feet's dismay. He didn't allow it to get to him their first few months on land, teachers showing some leniency as to not discriminate, Azul and Floyd stumbling around just as much as he did.

But over a year had passed now — His brother a natural, a genius in everything he does, twirling and jumping and flipping around as naturally as he did in the ocean for 16 years past, Azul so committed to concealing his identity and pass as anything but a blubbering mollusc — and so Jade is the last one left in the communal studio week after week, dance classes long done, tripping and stumbling all over his shame.

He must wonder how Kalim had just so happened to pass by here the previous week — Was Riddle more well-intentioned of a classmate then he seemed as he snorted at Jade mistaking his right for the left? Doubtful. Did Azul or his brother's gossip find its way to Kalim after they had run their mouth to Jamil? Likely on their part. Less likely for Jamil.

Perhaps Kalim had subconsciously sensed his distress, as one who gleams so brightly does.

"Learning an entirely new part for my sake..." Jade raises his arm to allow Kalim to twirl, his elegance obvious in each movement. "Surely I must make it up to you."

"You're worrying too much! I often dance as the follower, too! Some of my little brothers... Always insisting on playing _the guy_!" Kalim has to remind Jade to extend his hand again with a gesture before reaching to hold it. "Well, I don't really get it. Both are fun!"

"I have definitely heard similar complaints from my own dear Floyd." Jade's laughter is fond. "Lucky are your siblings to have someone as giving as you."

"It's kinda different, with how young they are — Watch your feet here. Point your toes outwards." Kalim's instructions are firm, that of a multimillionaire heir, but always doused in care. "I just feel like spoiling them, like making them smile. Having a twin who just _gets_ it... Now _that's_ lucky!"

"Undoubtedly." Jade watches Kalim strut around him, hoping his feet will keep up with the turn. "Is that why you like to think of Jamil-san as a brother?"

"Hm. I guess!" Kalim's smile is difficult to read, both loving and yearning. "Make sure to follow my pace here."

Kalim walks forward, his hand in Jade's but his eyes staring into the studio's mirror. Forward, forward, Kalim turns, struts backwards, focused. His posture spoke of a lifetime spent in dance studios, honing himself into the perfect figure for the sake of his family, and Jade sees it now. It's all he sees, in fact — A foot shorter than him yet so imposing in his charisma, his eyes glimmering of virtue and authority alike.

"Jade, are you distracted?" Kalim stops moving, but allows Jade to keep holding his hands. "Just remember the rhythm. You don't need to look at me!"

"I'm finding that very difficult to do." Jade bares his fangs in an awkward smile, watches Kalim tilt his head.

"Try counting in your head! 1, 2, 3," Whether on purpose or not, Kalim ignores his comment, proving to be a much better tutor than Jade would have expected. "Let's start from the top, okay?"

And they do, Jade counting not the beats but Kalim's eyelashes, framing a color so novel in its absence from the sea — Following the rhythm not of his steps but of his controlled breaths, escaping soft lips as they had for a lifetime on the surface — Feeling not the music but the delicate hands held in his, warmer than any current.

"Don't forget your hand!" Hands... Yes... Oh! Jade focuses, moving his right hand to the small of Kalim's back, extending his left as they synchronize their crossed steps, Kalim mouthing the counts to help Jade follow along. "Yeah! You did it!"

Kalim laughs as he spins to the left, to the right, controlling his movements so Jade can keep up. Beads of sweat that had pearled at his forehead and neck glint as jewels as they form a mist around him with each turn. Could such beauty be preserved underwater?

Jade wants to pull him down into his world, but he pulls Kalim towards him instead, a beat too early, perhaps, eyes of ruby widening as Jade brings his hand to Kalim's nape, slowly dipping him down as per the choreography. But Kalim looks up at him and Jade feels the air get caught in his artificial lungs as his sternum seemingly burns up, trapped in the net casted by Kalim's lips, he's so hungry, hungry, _hungry..._

"Kalim-san." Jade doesn't withdraw from the dip, confident in his arm strength if not his legs', tightening his hold on Kalim's neck as his other hand stays firmly pressed to his back. "I will now kiss you."

A laugh, a smile, welcoming lips. "Jade, are you s—"

Jade closes the distance between them, sharp inhale as his lips meet warmth unlike any he had ever tasted, flavours and words dancing between their tongues. Slow down. Slow down. Enjoy this, he tells himself, but his body hungers, long and sinewy tongue that betrayed his identity embracing each inch of Kalim's mouth, the set of teeth at the back of his throat trembling in anticipation, not now, _not now_.

Kalim's ragged breaths burn against Jade's skin, hot, dear Poseidon why is it so _hot,_ one of Kalim's hand at his collar and the other against his cheek, fingers full of grace touching his ear, his piercing, not there, you're going to regret it, _oh the things I want to do to you._

**_Bonk!_ **

Perhaps Jade's arm strength wasn't all he thought it to be. Kalim falls to the ground and Jade follows, the human bursting out laughing despite Jade's weight sprawled on top of him, and in all of his amusement he forgives Jade without needing an apology. Jade finds himself laughing as well, seeing no need to bring his hand to his mouth, letting his fangs express his happiness.

He was the nurturing tutor and older brother. He was the elegant and commanding heir. He was the kid spread out on the floor in the brightest smile known to man or fish.

Kalim was every part a human that made it worth tripping and falling around this dry land for.

**Author's Note:**

> could you tell that they're learning the ballroom dance from beauty & the beast ;-)?
> 
> UPDATE: i wrote a sequel-ish to this story! [Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25751620)!
> 
> thank you! you can send requests + prompts and find more stories, thoughts, references & translations on my twst twitter: [@mrromrro](https://twitter.com/mrromrro) ♡


End file.
